For reducing the semiconductor component size and avoiding the short channel effects as well as increasing the response speed of the semiconductor component and reducing the power consumption in the nanometer generation semiconductor fabricating process, the use of a semiconductor material having high carrier mobility is a solution. For example, the use of germanium (Ge) to fabricate the fin-gate field-effect transistor. However, if two or more Ge three-dimensional semiconductor components having different carrier types are fabricated on the same wafer, it is quite necessary to consider how to choose the sidewall orientation for electron carrier and hole carrier to achieve high mobility and high performance in the Ge three-dimensional semiconductor component. Therefore, an object of the development of the present invention is to fabricate a semiconductor component capable of eliminating the above drawbacks and thereby meeting the requirements in the nanometer generation.